


Day 1. Getting Lost

by LostAndUnfound



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (Mostly fluff) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, If you can call that an ending, M/M, its a happy ending tho, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/LostAndUnfound
Summary: Fluff and nothing else happens. My first fic.





	Day 1. Getting Lost

1\. Getting Lost Somewhere  
It was the middle of the night and Patrick had school in the morning. So, common sense says sneaking out of the house at one a.m. to go on a late night car ride with your best friend would be a bad idea. But Patrick wasn't listening to common sense when he climbed down stairs, nor when he got in to the car. He was listening to Pete. Which was a bad idea on its own.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Patrick asked as Pete drove out of Patrick's neighborhood. "Somewhere." Was all Pete had to say in response.  
"Okay, why couldn't we go during the day, or on the weekend?" Patrick inquired. Pete smiled at him. It wasn't the grin he had when he'd got Patrick into the car. This was softer, and made Patrick's heart flutter in a way he was never going to admit.  
"I had the idea and needed to do it before I forgot."  
"Okay, but why couldn't we do this tomorrow after school?"  
"I'll explain when we get there, okay Patrick?" Sighing in defeat, the younger decided to stop asking questions. They drove to a woods Patrick didn't recognize. Yet, he didn't say anything because Pete knew where they were going. Probably. After a 30 or so minutes, Patrick glanced at Pete and said  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Pete denied this.  
"No. Its only a few more minutes away." Sure enough, in a few minute, Pete announced  
"So, we might be a little bit lost, BUT," Pete cut Patrick off before he even had a chance to say anything. "But I can still get us where we were trying to go." Patrick rolled his eyes, but let Pete keep going. He knew that it was a terrible idea, but he was in this deep, plus he kinda, sorta, wanted to know why Pete smiled at him like that. So, letting Pete drive him to a mystery location at almost two in the morning it was.  
"Look I get that you're trying to keep this a secret, but I'm going to be dead on my feet tomorrow with only us to blame. So this had better be the best thing I've seen in my entire life." The brunet nodded and slowed down.  
"Okay, I think this is it." He stated. and turned off on to a dirt road that seemed to go nowhere. Now Patrick wasn't stupid, and had watch his fare share of horror movies in his life. So he was a little worried that his best friend would actually turn out to be a serial killer. Patrick realized he hadn't told anyone that he was going with Pete. Yeah right, and how many serial killers got lost on their way to the murder location. The thought still lingered in the back of Patrick's mind, but it was pushed back when the car came to a stop. The older leaned forwards and whispered,  
"We're here." Patrick's heart speed as he stared Pete in the eye. He was close. Like, extremely close. Neither of them moved for a few moments, then Pete jumped back and got out of the car. "Come on 'Trick, I want to show this to you." Patrick nodded, got out of the car, and walked over to where Pete was. It didn't look like there was anything here, but the road ended into a circle for seemingly no reason. Pete took his hand, quickly leading him past a few trees, to a field with hundreds of flowers and a river. The white flowers that seemed to glow in the moon light, paired with the soft running water of the river, made the place feel serene. Is was almost like Patrick had stepped into a fairy-tale or a picture.  
"Oh wow. how did you find this place Pete? Right outside of Chicago, no less."  
Pete turned to him and looked him in the eye.  
"It's a secret. The weather for tomorrow said it would be cloudy and I wanted to show you while it was still fresh in my mind."  
"What made you think of this anyway?" Patrick asked.  
The elder looked away from him and took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something, I guess I thought it would be easier if I took you some where I guess. I don't know. It was kind of a dumb plan anyway." Patrick laughed a little at that.  
"Well, no ones gotten hurt yet, or had to go to the police station, or passed out, or-"  
"Okay, so it isn't my worst plan ever, as far as you can tell, what's your point here?"  
"That you should tell me why I'm in the middle of a mystical flower field at two a.m. instead of at home, asleep," Patrick said.  
"Okay look. I know that you're sleepy and want to go home, but I've been thinking for awhile and looking for a way to tell you this. I've kind of been putting this off and looking for a way to tell you and this is super cliché and-"  
"Pete, you're rambling. Just tell me what your going to say." Patrick's voice came out way calmer and more controlled than he thought it would. No way, no possible /way/ was Pete about to ask him out. That was impossible. The young red head refused to let his hopes up. Pete Took a deep breath and moved closer.  
"Patrick, I've known you for over two years now and you've been my best friend for most of that time. But I realize that I, that I want to have more with you. You can say no to me now and I'll act like this never happened and drive you back to your house." the elder boy looked at the younger with a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. "But I have to ask this or else I might miss my chance and you'll be gone one day. Patrick, will you go out with me?" Patrick stared at Pete for a good few seconds before nodding.  
"Yeah, yes. Oh my god yes." Patrick grabbed the jacket his now boyfriend was wearing and pulled him in for a kiss. The brunet was surprised, but kissed back with enthusiasm. Patrick was the first to break the kiss, but he didn't pull away from Pete and put his head on the brunets shoulder instead. "I like you. I like you a ton Pete, but do you know how to get me home?"  
"Um, maybe?"

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. Tell me if I messed up or if I can improve some how.


End file.
